cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster/@comment-904180-20150125021528/@comment-24457368-20150201084419
U guys can ignore this, i don't mean to necro old post, but after all the the things that happened to me during a tag team tourney at my local today, i feel like i need a place to let it all out. People didn't really complain about this until our top 8 game when we had the advantage in the game. My Knuckle Buster vg did hit 4 times including the vg, that made my 2 columns of Slash Buster and Ark became 39k each. Then my opponent said that they were only 30k cuz Slash Buster skill doesn't stack. Well, idk why at this point ppl still don't get the skill straight. It is fine if there was just one or two of them, but when most of the shop were agaisnt u, it started to be frustrating. The argument did drag a lot of ppl to come around my table, and none of them accept the fact that his skill does stack. They were arguing about that a random guy received a letter from Bushiroad said that his skill only activate once cuz although Knuckle Buster attacks 4 units but it is only one attack so Slash Buster skill only activate once. I used all of my knowledge trying to convince them that they were wrong. FROM Slash Buster doesn't has the phrase "This ability can't be used again for the rest of that turn" like other cards (Dual Flare for example) so every time the condition is met, his skill activate TO Knuckle Buster only attacks one time, but it is not the number of attack that matter, what matter is the number of attack hit. Yes, an attack is an attack, but an attack can hit or not hit. And Slash Buster skill activate upon the number of hit, not number of attack. I did my best on the explaination, but they were still against me. I know that i was the only guy in the shop that played Big Bang during the tourney, and i made it to top 8 by beating other meta decks, i know that they just hated facing Big Bang who blows up their fields and makes big columns so they didn't want to accept it. I could be wrong about that, forgive me, but when you are outnumbered, and all of your reasonable, backed up analyses couldn't get through their heads, it is just...sad...dissappointed...distress... Our game was postponed for a long time until the shop owner/judge found this post and showed it to everybody. Man...what are relief...i felt saved. We defeated them and made it to top 4/semi-final, but we did not have the energy and spirit to fight anymore after all that...Luckily, other teams argreed on splitting the prices. Each team got 27 packs and 2 left out packs which each team will roll a dice to get. I splited the packs with my partner. I let him has 14 packs, i only keep 13. I pulled Imaginary Plane, Blaster Joker, Reef Banshee. Well...that wasn't bad at all...